La vida de un Lunático merodeador
by flo.tonks
Summary: Esta es la historia del merodeador más tímido y responsable... Pero no el más inocente Esta historia parte desde tercer año ¿Siempre fueron amigos Remus y Lily? ¿Cómo surgió el mapa? ¿Cómo se consolidaron los Merodeadores cómo los bromistas de la historia de Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Suspiré cuando la profesora Sprout me entregó mi calificación con una desaprobatoria mirada. Otra vez una D, para la gran diversión de Sirius.

-Es la tercera o cuarta del mes- murmuró este fingiendo decepción, tratando en vano de contener una sonrisa de satisfacción y mostrándome su nota.- No todos podemos tener una S siempre-o le solté en voz baja una palabra que no solía usar muy a menudo.

-Vamos, tranquilo, Lunático- James me dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.- ¿Qué nota sacaste los últimos exámenes en DCAO?

-Una E- dije sin convicción.

-Yo una S y tú ¿Sirius?

-Una I… estúpido protego…- nuestro amigo gruñó.

-Silencio - ordenó la profesora cuando los cuatro merodeadores reímos disimuladamente, al menos James y yo, ya que pasar inadvertidos en estos casos no era el fuerte de Peter y Sirius. Luego se dirigió a mí en específico.- Le sugiero que le pida ayuda a la señorita Evans, señor Lupin, de otro modo podría reprobar la materia.

-¿A Evans?- pregunté desanimado.

-Sí y de paso podría ayudarlo en Cuidado con las criaturas mágicas, según me han dicho también anda mal en esa asignatura- agregó y me ruboricé. En eso sonó la campana y los cuatro nos apresuramos en salir del aula.

-Aun no entiendo por qué te va mal en cuidado con las criaturas mágicas- comentó Colagusano mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala común.

-Las ironías de la vida- James se encogió de hombros y los demás reímos.

-Y pedirle ayuda a Evans- Sirius fingió estremecerse.

-Ya, cállense- pedí.- Antes de que griten más de la cuenta.

-Tranquilo, Rem, Evans es tan ingenua que jamás sospechará cómo eres de noche- dijo Peter.

-Eso sonó increíblemente mal, Peter- dije moviendo negativamente la cabeza tratando en vano de contener una sonrisa.

-Es verdad- asintió James sonriendo.- _Hinkypunk luminoso_ - agregó al ver que habíamos llegado frente a la dama gorda.

-Ahí está Evans- Sirius señaló a la chica con la cabeza. Estaba arrodillada frente a una pila de libros en una esquina de la sala común.- Ve, nosotros te ayudamos si cree que es una broma y te echa un maleficio.

-Gracias por los ánimos- dije sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. Después suspiré y me encaminé hacia la pelirroja.- Hola Evans.

-¿Qué quieres, Lupin?- espetó de mala gana sin mirarme. Gran comienzo.- Sí es una de sus bromas te recomiendo largarte si no quieres que te eche una maldición.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Lily- dije con tono amable ignorando su amenaza. Que la llamara por su nombre y sin señal de antipatía llamó su atención y levantó la mirada de su redacción sobre el encantamiento desilusionador. Ahora, más que recelo, sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad. Parecía como si el hecho de ser amable con ella fuera casi imposible para ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, Remus?- preguntó ahora más relajada.

-La profesora Sprout me dijo que te pidiera ayuda en herbología y cuidado con las criaturas mágicas, ya que de otro modo reprobaré. Sé que está mal preguntarte esto ya que casi nunca hablamos y no somos lo que se dice "amigos", pero me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien- le sonreí y ella me miró con una muy mal disimulada incredulidad. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a mis tres amigos viéndome con la boca abierta tras mi actuación.- Además, si quieres te puedo ayudar en otra asignatura.

Evans, en vez de responder, miró desconfiada hacia el escondite de mis amigos y luego hacia todos lados.

-No hay cámaras en Hogwarts- reí, verdaderamente la chica parecía pensar que estaba siendo grabada para un programa de televisión muggle.

-Lo sé- murmuró ruborizándose ligeramente.- Pero es extraño que tú Remus-rebelde cerebrito merodeador-Lupin me pidas ayuda.

-¿Por qué….?

-No lo sé, simplemente es extraño, jamás habría pensado que tienes problemas en las dos asignaturas más fáciles de Hogwarts.

-Gracias por recordármelo, Evans- comenté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ok, lo siento, Lupin. Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar los domingos antes de desayunar sí tú me ayudas los sábados con DCAO y transformaciones ¿Trato?

-Trato- asentí.- Debo irme, te veo el sábado a las ocho en el aula de transformaciones.

-Seguro.

-Gracias pelirroja.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta nuestro cuarto seguido por los chicos.

-Gran actuación, Lunático- alabó Sirius tras saltar sobre su desordenada cama.

-Lo sé- mentí. A pesar de todo creía que lo que dije no era del todo falso. Evans no me parecía tan mala cómo a los demás. Sí, era algo metida, pero también agradable.

-No fue mentira ¿A qué no?- preguntó James. Pude ver que no los había engañado ni de lejos, mis tres mejores amigos me conocían demasiado bien.

-No lo sé- me encogí de hombros.- Evans no es taaan amargada cómo creí. Aunque dudo que lleguemos a ser muy amigos.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, cada quién pensaba en sus cosas. En otras palabras, Peter en comida, James en Quidditch, Sirius en chicas (sí, a los trece años) y yo cómo siempre andaba en la luna. Ja, que chiste malo. Simplemente digamos que estaba distraído.

-Estoy aburrido- comenté.- ¿No les apetece hacer algo? ¿Alguna broma…?

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Qué, qué?

-TÚ ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-Claro que sí- los miré fingiendo estar ofendido.- Ya pasaron dos meses desde nuestra última broma.

-Llamen a Madame Pomfrey- dijo Sirius sin una nota de burla en su voz.

-Peter, manda una lechuza a San Mungo, diles que nuestro amigo está teniendo un ataque de personalidad múltiple… O tal vez es poción multijugos- James me miró cómo si sospechara que era un mortífago dispuesto a espiar a tres adolescentes insignificantes en la enorme guerra.

-Calma, chicos- dije.- Sí no quieren hacer nada está bien.

James fue hasta mí y puso su mano sobre mi frente, para descubrir que obviamente no tenía fiebre. Sirius fue y trató de darme una bofetada, pero alcancé a esquivarlo.

-¡Oye!- me quejé.- ¡Estoy bien, de verdad!

-Dime el alimento preferido de Remus Lupin,- exigió James- su asignatura favorita, sus mejores amigos, su segundo nombre…

-¡Calma, James!- interrumpí.- MI comida favorita obviamente es el chocolate, MI asignatura favorita es DCAO, MIS tres mejores amigos son James Charlus Potter, Sirius Orión Black y Peter Adolfo Pettegrew y MI segundo nombre es John.

-Ah…. Entonces el mundo está loco- dijo James, supongo que aprobando mis respuestas.

-¿Por qué eres el único con un segundo nombre decente?- preguntó Sirius.- Charlus, Orión, Adolfo… y John.

-No lo sé- comenté riendo. En eso tuve una idea.- Saben chicos, necesito ir a la biblioteca.

-Ah, entonces está totalmente descartada la opción del veritaserum- dijo Peter.

-Muy gracioso, Pettegrew- comenté rodando los ojos.- James ¿Me prestas la capa?

-¿Para qué….?

-Sólo la necesito.

-Uhm… bueno, está en el baúl. Sácala, ya les he dicho que la saquen cuando sea.

-Genial, gracias.

-De nada, amigo. Mis cosas son tus cosas. Te traeremos comida sí te atrasas, claro, y si Peter deja algo.

Después de veinte minutos de luchar contra el gigantesco desorden de James, tomé la capa y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Eran las ocho menos quince, de modo que casi todos en Hogwarts estaban yendo al comedor…. Incluyendo al director. No sabía por qué de un segundo a otro deseaba tanto romper las reglas, incluso me detuve un minuto a pensar sí no estaría bajo el efecto de algún hechizo. Pero esto valía definitivamente la pena.

Corrí apresuradamente hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, sí, yo, Remus-supuesto niño bueno-Lupin me metería ahí para buscar un libro. Un libro que ayudaría mucho a los merodeadores sí lograba leerlo. En el camino sólo me crucé con el mismísimo director. Obviamente, con la capa puesta, no pudo verme, pero su vista se detuvo más de lo normal en mi posición. Por un momento pude sentir sus ojos clavarse fijamente en los míos, pero después sonrió para sí y siguió su camino al comedor.

Después de unos segundos adiviné la contraseña "gragea luminosa", no me llevó demasiado. La pasión del director por los dulces era conocida por todo el castillo. Rápidamente hallé el libro que buscaba "La construcción de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería". Hice una copia y salí del lugar corriendo, con el volumen escociéndome dentro de la túnica. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala común, tropecé con Ev- Lily, sí quería ayuda tendría que ser amable.

-¡Cuidado, Lupin!- espetó molesta al ver que la había tirado un merodea-imbécil, como nos llamaba.

-Perdón, Lily- dije con sinceridad ofreciéndole una mano para que se parara.

-Da igual, Remus- murmuró algo cortada ante mi amabilidad. Sonreí y ella se apresuró a cambiar de tema.- ¿No vas a comer?

-Er… sí, pero debía ir a dejar algo al dormitorio…

-Sube y te espero- ofreció la chica, supuse que tratando que olvidara su dureza.

-Claro.

Guardé apresuradamente mi preciado y vil tesoro en el fondo de mi baúl y me apresuré a volver con la pelirroja.

En el camino al comedor charlamos como nunca pensé que sería posible. Descubrí que teníamos varias cosas en común, ella era de familia muggle y le encantaban los libros cómo a mí. Cuando se abrió la puerta estábamos riendo y nos tardamos unos segundos en notar que ningún estudiante hablaba. Pero de todos modos ¿Era tan extraño que me llevara bien con la pelirroja? Al parecer sí, ya que todos los alumnos (mis tres mejores amigos en particular) nos seguían observando con un muy mal disimulado interés.

-Te veo luego- murmuramos y cada quién se dirigió a su extremo de la mesa. Ella con sus risueñas amigas y o con mis locos y populares amigos.

-¿Qué…- comenzó Sirius.

-…Diablos acaba- continuó James mientras los demás comenzaban a apartar la mirada.

-De…- iba a terminar Peter cuando el goloso se fijó en el pastel de nata que acababa de aparecer frente a sus ojos.- ¿Me pasas esa tarta, Remus?

-¡Concéntrate, Pettegrew!- lo reprendió el aludido.

-¡Lupin estaba confraternizando con el enemigo!- coincidió el ojigris mirándome cómo si acabara de asesinar un gatito.

-¡Lily no es…!- repliqué molesto.

-¡¿LILY?!- chillaron los tres. De la impresión hasta Peter olvidó su comida.

Sirius hizo cómo si se persinara, James besó exageradamente la mesa y Peter echó sal por encima de su hombro.

-¡Vamos, chicos, están actuando de una manera ridícula! ¡Por Merlín!- suspiré.- Además, tengo otra idea en mente….

-¿Sí?- preguntaron los demás ahora con un diferente interés y brillo en los ojos. Ese brillo que los merodeadores teníamos al planear otra broma.- ¿Recuerdan cómo siempre somos sorprendidos in fraganti? Tengo una idea para que eso no suceda. Junten pergaminos y tinta, hora de hacer un mapa.


	2. Una amiga, chocolate y quidditch

-¿Qué horas son Peter?-preguntó James con un bostezo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Creo que se durmió- respondí. Y en efecto, nuestro amigo estaba roncando en la alfombra.- Déjalo, son las cuatro de la mañana.

-¿Seguimos mañana por la noche?- sugirió Sirius.

-Ok- respondimos los dos al unísono.

-_Levicorpus- _susurré apuntando a Peter y depositándolo en la cama.

Desde que habíamos vuelto de cenar estábamos encerrados en nuestro cuarto tratando de crear "el mapa del merodeador", cómo lo había bautizado James. Gracias al libro de Dumbledore ya teníamos una pequeña idea de las dimensiones del castillo y sus secretos. Lo conocíamos cómo la palma de la mano, pero esa no era la idea del mapa. No queríamos simplemente una ruta de un aula a otra, con los pasadizos ya teníamos suficiente. Lo que queríamos era saber la ubicación exacta de todos en Hogwarts, cosa de que pudiéramos hacer nuestras bromas sin ser sorprendidos de improviso.

-Buenas noches- murmuramos los tres y caímos profundamente dormidos.

Me desperté y estiré perezosamente. El otoñal sol de octubre inundaba el cuarto iluminando todo nuestro desorden. Mis amigos dormían tranquilamente así que decidí dejarlos dormir. Miré el reloj ¡Eran las dos de la tarde! ¡Las clases con Lily!

-¡CHICOS, ARRIBA!- grité, pero ninguno se movió.

-Calla, Remus- murmuró Sirius, por costumbre, a que seguía completamente dormido.

-Calla Evans- pidió James inconscientemente.

-Calla y déjame comer- rogó Peter.

-¡Nos perderemos el almuerzo y el partido de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin!- advertí y los tres saltaron de la cama.

Nos vestimos rápidamente con un hechizo y corrimos a velocidad luz hasta el comedor. Muchos estudiantes rieron, no era muy extraño que los merodeadores se quedaran dormidos los sábados.

-Vayan a sentarse, enseguida los alcanzo- dije y sin esperar respuesta me dirigí hasta donde estaban Lily con sus amigas.

-Hola pelirroja- saludé alegremente. No se inmutó.- Lily, perdón, nos quedamos dormidos porque nos acostamos tarde…. ¿Me perdonas?

Varias de sus amigas rieron tontamente y una que otra suspiró, haciéndome ruborizar ¡Por favor! ¡Le estaba pidiendo perdón, no invitándola a salir!

-Ok, Remus,- accedió Lily mirando a sus amigas y poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Pero mañana practicaremos el protego y el próximo sábado herbología.

-Está bien, gracias, Lilys.

-¿Lils?- preguntó divertida y sus amigas volvieron a reír, pero ella las silenció con una mirada asesina.

-Sí ¿No te gusta? Cuando era un niño tenía una amiga llamada Lily y le decíamos Lils- me apresuré a mentir.

-Oh, Lils es bonito- rió la chica obviamente sin tragarse mi engaño.

-Bueno, debo irme- me apresuré a cambiar de tema.- Te veo luego.

-Adiós, Rem- respondió y ambos reímos.

Volví al otro extremo de la mesa, donde mis amigos casi acababan con todo, por lo que me apresuré a servirme estofado de venado y ensalada de patatas, o al menos lo que Peter había dejado de ella.

-¿Tremush?- preguntó Sirius con la boca llena, rociando de restos de venado a James.- Ferfón, Shamersh- dijo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano tragó y se dirigió a mi otra vez.- ¿No te gustará Evans o sí?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- me apresuré a negar.- ¡Sólo somos amigos! ¡No nos habíamos hablado hasta ayer!

-De cualquier modo, hablaste con un enemigo- siguió el otro.- Debes tener un castigo.

-¡No!- me quejé.- Lily es buena, ser amiga de Snape no la convierte en el enemigo. Además la última vez que tuve "un castigo" tuve que pasar un fin de semana con tutú de ballet ¡De ninguna manera se volverá a repetir!

-No fue tan malo- rió James recordando.- Sirius iba de hada.

-¡Hey! ¡No me lo recuerdes!- dijo este sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero luego sonrió y agregó- Admítanlo, era el hada más sexy que hayan visto. Además conseguí mi primera novia.

-Mi querido Sirius, fue hace un año. Tenías doce y la chica quince y le cortaste a los tres días- comenté rodando los ojos.

-Mi primera hazaña- replicó este con tono solemne.

-Te felicito- respondimos los tres merodeadores. Pero James lo dijo en serio, Peter por sentirse incluido y yo con ironía.

En ese momento aparecieron los postres y nuestra atención se desvió hacia ellos. En el centro de los cuatro apareció un gigantesco pastel de chocolate. James, Sirius y yo nos miramos y nos pusimos a atacar el manjar con cuchillos para servir. Los tres amábamos el chocolate, aunque ninguno tanto cómo yo, y siempre que habían de esos postres lo atacábamos sin piedad mientras las chicas reían de forma estúpida. Generalmente me molestaban, pero con chocolate de por medio era otra cosa. Peter entre tanto estaba muy ocupado devorando él solito un gran pudín de vainilla, ingrediente que nosotros tres odiábamos. Cuando sólo quedaba un quinto del pastel (que por el tamaño se suponía que era para unas treinta personas) se escucharon unos gritos detrás de nosotros.

-¡Por Merlín!- chilló escandalizada la profesora McGonagall.- ¡Otra vez no, jovencitos!

Nos miramos y sin pide evitarlo estallamos en carcajadas, los tres teníamos la cara y el pelo cubierta de postre.

-¿Les parece divertido?- preguntó la profesora. Callamos al instante y negamos rápidamente con la cabeza.- Bien, limpiarán la mesa de Gryffindor durante el partido.

-¡No!- gritamos los tres y nos tiramos de rodillas. El comedor rompió a reír, salvo obviamente la mesa de Slytherin. Por un momento imaginé el espectáculo que estaban viendo. Tres chicos de trece años cubiertos de pedazos de tarta de chocolate suplicarle a la profesora más estricta de Hogwarts que nos dejara ver el partido.- ¡Cualquier cosa!

-Está bien- cedió Minnie de mala gana ante nuestras caras suplicantes.- Sé lo que les gusta el quidditch a los tres, en castigo limpiarán los orinales de la enfermería y los camarines DESPUÉS del partido y SIN magia.

-Está bien- murmuramos espantados, todo por el partido. Además, si ganaba Ravenclaw teníamos más posibilidades de ganar la copa y por otro lado Sirius y yo éramos los comentaristas.

-Qué…- empezó James mientras nos limpiábamos en un baño.

-Asco- terminamos Sirius y yo amargados.

-Al menos podrán ver el partido- trató de animarnos Peter.

-Y sin magia- nos lamentamos los tres ignorando su vano intento.

Cinco minutos después corrimos al campo de quidditch totalmente limpios. O al menos hasta que Peter tropezó y al estar agarrado de la mochila de James, este de Sirius y Sirius de mí, caímos a un pozo de barro.

-_¡Tergeo!- _murmuré molesto y el barro desapareció de nuestras ropas.- ¿Y la cara?

-Tengo una idea- dijo Sirius y los demás dimos un paso atrás. Los planes de Sirius no eran lo que se dice "seguros".

-Tranquilos- apuntó su rostro con la varita y con un hechizo volvió su piel azul y con otro más agregó líneas bronce.

-Guau- dijimos los tres y nos apresuramos a imitarlo.

-¿Por qué siempre se sorprenden cuando tengo una idea decente?

-Costumbre- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Cuando llegamos al partido nos dividimos. James y Peter fueron a las gradas de Gryffindor (quienes al igual que Huffelpuff animaban a Ravenclaw) y Sirius y yo subimos dignamente al lugar del comentarista, donde nos esperaba la profesora McGonagall, quién al vernos puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

La nueva joven profesora Hooch soltó la snitch, las bludgers y lanzó la quaffle al aire, dando inicio al partido.

-¡Y Chang, excelente cazadora de Ravenclaw atrapa la bludger, una hermosa chica, la verdad!- comenzó Sirius.

-¡Ahora se la pasa a Lovegood!- digo.

-¡Y la tiene Chang!

-¡Ahora Lovegood, vaya equipo forman esos dos!

-¡Chan!

-¡Lovegood!

-¡Chan!

-¡GOOOOOL!- gritamos entusiasmados los dos y la profesora sonríe. Divertida con nosotros y contenta de estarle ganando a Slughorn (había rumores de que le apostó diez galleons al profesor).

-¡Gran golpe de Helena Kent, golpeadora de Ravenclaw!- anuncié.- ¡A derribado al cazador de Slytherin….

-¡Por lo que la quaffle pasa rápidamente a Elizabeth Swan, la otra cazadora del mejor equipo aquí presente!

-¡Chicos!- advierte la profesora.- ¡Sean impar…! ¡Bruto!- grita cuando un golpeador de Slytherin le pega con el bate a Elizabeth, una chica menuda de tercero.

-¡Penalti para Ravenclaw!- anuncia Hooch.

-¡Eso!- gritamos entusiasmados.- ¡Penalti por imbécil!

El partido lo ganó Ravenclaw por un total de trescientos veinte puntos contra setenta de Slytherin y tres de las casas comenzamos a celebrar la victoria contra las serpientes.

-¡Genial chicos!- alaba James cuando nos separamos de la marea azul y bronce.

-¡Fue estupendo!- concuerda Peter.

-Bueno, Remus por fin ya no es tan bueno- dice Sirius riendo y sacudiéndome el pelo.

-Supongo que es un cumplido- ironizo poniendo los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y zafándome de él.

-Bueno, me alegro que se hayan divertido- comenta McGonagall y tragamos saliva, salvo, Peter, quién huyó despavorido.- Lupin, Black, estuvieron bastante bien, pero debo rogarles que sean más imparciales en los partidos que vengan… Salvo cuando sea Gryffindor, obviamente. Ahora, a cumplir con el castigo… Y aprovecharán de sacarse esas máscaras de barro, parecen adolescentes muggle.

-Sí, profesora- suspiramos y vamos hacia la enfermería, donde algo muy interesante nos aguarda…


End file.
